Culpable
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: ¿Que sintió Sirius Black cuando James y Lily murieron?  ¿Que pasó en los minutos que Hagrid no llegaba?  Todas las respuestas aqui, en la fatídica noche del 31 de Octubre de 1980.


En la oscuridad de la noche, se escuchaba el motor de una motocicleta a lo lejos. Volaba a toda velocidad hacia Godric's Hollow, un sudor frio caía sobre la frente del chico que la conducía.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había salido mal?

James, Lily y Harry… Aquellos nombres resonaban en su mente a cada segundo. Acciono el botón negro del tablero para acelerar. ¿Llegaría a tiempo? ¿Podría detener el daño?

Pero, ¿y si estaban…?

Aparto ese pensamiento de su mente, no podían estar… No pensaría en aquello, tan solo deseaba que su motocicleta anduviera más rápido.

—¡Maldito! —Se le escucho gritar —¡Eres un maldito, Riddle! ¡Tú también Peter!

Había llegado a la mansión Potter… La mitad del piso superior estaba destruida. Gruesas gotas caían sobre sus mejillas mientras tiraba la motocicleta y entraba por la puerta.

Y allí lo vio.

—¡James! Amigo… despierta, despierta —Dacia abrazando al cadáver con desesperación— ¡Enervate! ¡Enervate! Despierta maldición, no es una buena broma, Cornamenta…

Pasó más de treinta minutos allí, sobre los escombros de la sala abrazando a su amigo y llorando amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo…

_Los hombres no lloran, dijo una voz en su mente._

—_Cállate, es James… ¡¿no lo entiendes? Esta muerto… y todo por mi culpa._

_Cuando termino de musitar "está muerto" algo en su corazón se quebró… se vio a sí mismo, sobre una montaña que caía a pedazos… Y en uno de aquellos grandes peñascos vio a James, sonriente como siempre._

—_Adiós, ¡Te veré más tarde compañero! _

_Luego estaba el mismo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir a James, mientras apenas se puede sostener sobre lo que sobra de la gran montaña…_

—_¡James! —Grita desesperado._

_Te ves patético, dice de nuevo la voz._

Pero entonces abre los ojos.

Y él sigue allí, sobre la sala de su mejor amigo y abrazando a este mismo.

_Patético, recuerda a la voz._

—_El patético eres tú, que no sientes nada._

Oh, dejavú.

Recordaba cuando Regulus le gritaba _"Eres patético, Sirius" _y junto a James, él seguía como si nada… hasta que James preguntaba el porqué la cara larga y como no le podía ocultar nada a su mejor amigo, le terminaba contando su pesar… hasta que James soltaba un _"Eres una nenita, Sirius"_ Y entonces comenzaba una pelea amistosa que duraba hasta que Remus los petrificara a ambos y se calmaran.

Pero él debe volver a la realidad, debe alejarse de una vez de aquellos años de estudiante, donde _era feliz, realmente feliz…_

Como cuando Lily le dio el Sí a James, o como cuando consiguió ser animago…

Años mejores…

Al cabo de un rato, ya había acomodado el cadáver (que raro se sentía pensar eso) de su mejor amigo en la habitación de este mismo… Cuando abrió los ojos de horror ¡Lily! Se había olvidado de Lily ¿Qué clase de amigo era?

Corrió por el amplio pasillo a zancadas, buscando en cada habitación, esperando a ver a Lily refugiada con Harry… A salvo los dos.

Por eso el corazón le dio un brinco cuando abrió lentamente la última puerta que quedaba, esperando encontrarlos…

Dicen que lo mejor es no ilusionarse nunca, para no sufrir… Pero Sirius Black jamás lo había experimentado en carne propia, por lo cual al ver a su amiga sobre el piso, con los brazos y piernas como si hubiera caído de repente, sin tener conciencia de ello le volvió a partir el corazón.

_Es sólo una amiga mas tienes muchas, dijo la voz_

_Y entonces frente a sus ojos cayo otro pedazo de montaña, que se unió al de James y sonrieron, despidiéndose con la mano…_

—_¡Que te calles! —Grito cortando el silencio que se había producido desde que había dejado de sollozar y empezara a llorar en silencio._

Y llego el milagro.

Un grito de bebe, llego a los oídos de Sirius, devolviéndole a sus ojos un poco del brillo y por unos cortos segundos, la sonrisa…

—¡Harry! —Dijo él.

El niño desde su cuna se estiro sus pequeños brazos para que su padrino lo cargara, pero Sirius no lo hizo hasta que hubo dejado el cadáver de Lily junto al de James, tomados de la mano y Sirius se hubiera despedido de ellos, al menos hasta su entierro.

Luego fue a buscar a Harry, pero no dejo que los viera por última vez… Sería demasiado para Harry (y también para él) despedirse de ellos.

Salió de la casa con Harry sobre sus brazos, que lo miraba con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, como si supiera que debía quedarse callado y dejar llorar a su padrino en paz.

_Es un bebe nada mas, déjalo aquí y aléjate para que no te inculpen, dijo de nuevo la atormentadora voz._

_Sirius negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar esos sentimientos de su mente._

_Oh ¿sientes la culpa? Sabes que tú provocaste esto, ¿no? Eres el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James._

_De nuevo negó con la cabeza ¿Es que esa voz no se iría nunca? _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir a su motocicleta con Harry, para llevarlo junto a Dumblendore sintió un ruido a su espalda, saco su varita y apunto a los arbustos.

Era Hagrid.

—Ah, hola Hagrid —Dijo receloso, con la varita aun en alto —. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Dumblendore?

—Celeste pálido—Respondió seguro.

—De acuerdo… —Empezó bajando la varita —¿supongo que ya sabes todo, no?

—Dumblendore me contó —Dijo Hagrid, mientras sacaba un pañuelo gigante —¿Es tan allá arriba?

Sirius miro a la habitación con la luz encendida, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Si… ¿A qué vienes, Hagrid?

—Dumblendore me pidió que llevara a Harry, dice que es importante.

—Yo soy su padrino… yo me encargare del —Observo a Harry— Es mi responsabilidad ahora.

Hagrid se revolvió incomodo.

—Sirius… debo llevármelo, son ordenes de Dumblendore —Hizo énfasis en "Dumblendore"

¿Estaría mejor Harry, si Dumblendore se encargaba? Claro que sí… Dumblendore jamás haría algo que afectara al pequeño hijo de James y Lily Potter… Además tenía un asunto pendiente con Peter.

—Llévate mi motocicleta, Hagrid… llegaras más rápido —Dijo seguro y con voz ronca —Debo marcharme, tengo asuntos importantes.

—Gra- gracias Sirius… tu bien sabes que te lo dejaría a ti, pero no sé… Dumblendore.

_Lo abandonas, si algo le pasa a ese niño será culpa tuya, apareció la voz._

—Adiós, Hagrid… cuídate Harry —Dijo depositando un beso en la mano del bebe.

Sirius desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, con la extraña voz aun retumbándole en los oídos dispuesto a cazar a Peter.

_Culpable, repitió la voz._

Aquella voz estaría hasta el momento de la muerte de Sirius.

_Porque él estaba seguro, de que era el culpable, de todo lo que paso aquella noche de 31 de Octubre._


End file.
